


Ai think so?

by Lizardfeathers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardfeathers/pseuds/Lizardfeathers
Summary: Shuichi, Keebo, and an all-knowing Kaede.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petloli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petloli/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is weird for no reason

# Ai think so?

### Shuichi

If you were suddenly kidnapped off the street and forced into a decaying school ruled by a talking bear, chances are you wouldn't notice small inconsistencies between the outside world and this one. Like the fact that every day it's 70 degrees outside and sunny, except once a month on the 4th it rains to water the plants.  


Lucky for Shuichi, the grass around the courtyard was dry, and when he inevitably falls asleep with his face in some mystery book, his clothes would not get grass stained.  


Unlucky for Shuichi, today he would not be slowly falling asleep in a soft grassy field.  


"Hey, Shuichi!" A gentle, familiar voice called out. Shuichi turned to see his best friend jogging up to him.  


"Kaede!" He grinned, and put his book down spine up. "What's up?"  


"Ok ok so," she balled up her fists and bounced up and down on her knees. "Maki and Kaito!"  


"Huh? What about them?"  


She pointed across the courtyard to them and bounced faster. "Look!"  


Kaito was walking up the stairs from the courtyard, just out of earshot. He was talking to Maki, who was frowning like always, and was trailing behind him. He jogged up the stairs, making the distance between the two even greater. Maki maintained the same slow pace, her arms folded in front of her. At the top of the stairs, he stopped, turned around, and held out his hand. Maki, a few steps below him, offered her elbow, which he took. As she climbed the last few stairs, he slid his arm from her elbow around her shoulders. To Shuichi's surprise, she leaned into him while they walked away, instead of immediately rejecting any physical contact. He could have sworn he saw her smile a little.  


Kaede squealed. "That's adorable!" She clapped her hands and smiled ear to ear.  


"She likes him back!?" Shuichi exclaimed. "Wow. Talk about opposites attract."  


Kaede turned to face him.  


_Uh oh,_ Shuichi thought.  


"So, do _you_ like anyone?"  


Kaede was a great friend, but a horrible gossip. The obvious answer would have been Kaede, had she not made it explicitly clear that she was not interested in anything with anyone. Shuichi knew he would not be an exception to that, which was unfortunate because he also knew that he had probably not caught any other girls attention, nevermind a girl he would actually like back.  
His mind briefly drifted to the boys in the class, but he immediately shut that down. Still, the thought had caught him off guard. _Wait, what about..._ Nope. Shut down again.  


"N..no..." He stammered.  


Kaede looked at him quizzically. "No one? Doesn't have to be a girl." She poked.  


"No!" He said louder, averting her gaze.  


Kaede had obviously not expected this reaction, but guessed she had touched something sensitive and left it alone. After all, she had come to talk to Shuichi for fun, and not to interrogate him over random classmates. She left it at that and sat down next to him.  
They joked like old friends until the sun went down.

Shuichi lay awake that night wondering why he had suddenly clammed up when asked about boys in the class. It wasn't like him to be so nervous about that sort of thing. He knew he shouldn't be nervous at all unless he had someone in mind.  
So why was he acting like he did, in fact, have someone in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah? someone like who? gee shuichi i wonder who it could possibly be


	2. The Lobster Bisque accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tripping trope

# Ai think so?

### Shuichi

Despite working perfectly well, the cafeteria had plants poking through the walls and floorboards. In fact, the entire school was inexplicably in ruin. The roots growing through the floor tiles had no groundskeepers to fight them back, and Monokuma sure wasn't going to do anything. As a result, there was an unspoken tripping hazard. 

It was lunchtime. Kirumi made an elaborate lobster bisque, with ingredients from who knows where. Despite the questionable origins of food in the storage room, it made the room smell delicious. Gradually, students trickled into the cafeteria. 

Shuichi usually walked with his head somewhat bowed, even though Kaede made him lose the hat. One would think that with his eyes on the floor, he'd have no trouble seeing the tangles of plants littering the ground. Which was usually true, had he and Kaede not both agreed to take heaping portions of Kirumi's feast.

He had taken barely 4 steps when his foot became ensnared in a stray root sticking out from between the tiles. His bowl of food went flying. He gasped and, unable to correct himself, braced for impact with the floor. 

Instead, he crashed into a lobster-bisque-covered Keebo, who let out a surprised "Oh!" as Shuichi collided with him. Keebo stumbled backwards for a second before catching himself and Shuichi, who was slumped against him desperately trying to kick his foot free. One of his arms was awkwardly thrown over Keebo's shoulder, the other one hanging onto his wrist. The thin layer of bisque covering them was certainly not helping the situation. 

"I'm so sorry!" Shuichi yelped, letting go of Keebo's wrist and untangling his other arm. He had overestimated the amount of force he needed to free himself, and again began falling, backwards this time. His winced as he hit the ground. His wrist kept his butt from hitting the ground, but took too much impact. 

"It's ok!" Keebo responded, dripping with bisque. "I'm waterproof." He seemed displeased, but not offended. He held out his hand to help Shuichi up. 

It took Shuichi a moment to take in the scene. He was splayed on the floor with a throbbing wrist, foot still caught in the root, covered in hot bisque, and towering above him offering a hand stood Keebo. Shuichi struggled not to panic and felt his face turn about three different shades of red. He heard Kaede giggle, and then quickly clap her hand over her mouth. 

"I-" Shuichi began, taking Keebo's hand. As Keebo pulled him up, his feet slid on the bisque-covered floor, at which point Kaede absolutely lost her mind. She howled with laughter. Shuichi somehow turned even redder. Everyone else stared, mouths open with shock or grinning with amusement. Keebo let go of his hand and looked away sheepishly. 

The first person to collect themselves was Kirumi, who's ultimate maid instinct had kicked in. She began wiping the boys down with dishtowels. Shuichi, frozen in shock, barely moved to help. Since Keebo wasn't actually made of any fabric, it was much easier to wipe off the liquid. Shuichi, on the other hand, was drenched. 

"Both of you need to go to your rooms and clean off." Stated Kirumi. The authority returned to her voice and posture. She ushered them out of the building, dragged them through the couryard, and left them at the entrance to the dormitories. 

For the first time, Shuichi found himself alone with Keebo. 

"Hey, Keebo look," He started. Keebo's head tilted curiously. "I'm really sorry. I don't know if-" 

"It's ok! Really." Keebo interrupted. He seemed to understand that this was much more embarrassing for Shuichi than himself. 

He put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. 

"I'll let you make it up to me if you want. I know you did not have robophobic intentions." He sounded confident. An apologetic smile crept onto his face. 

Shuichi felt the red return to his face. He quickly turned away and ran to his room. "Soundsgreatthanksbye!" He hoped that Keebo wouldn't notice, or that he would just think the color was leftover from before. 

Shuichi quickly closed his door behind him and leaned against it, overwhelmed. He clapped his palm to his forehead. What a disaster. 

At least he would have some time to himself to sort out what just happened. He turned on the water, peeled off his disgusting, lobstery clothes, and stepped into the warm shower. He let out a deep breath and felt his muscles relax. 

_Why did it have to be Keebo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe shuichi


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi being embarrassed about the previous chapter

# Ai think so?

### Keebo

It was the day after the lobster-bisque accident. Kaito had found great amusement in whispering "soup!" to Shuichi whenever he passed by. Kokichi had found equally great amusement in calling Keebo and Shuichi "lobster boy" at any given chance. It's not that Shuichi was good at hiding his flinches and forced smiles, it was that Kaito and Kokichi were having too much fun to notice. 

Keebo didn't seem to mind nearly as much as Shuichi, who covered his face whenever it was mentioned. He only seemed to be affected by robophobic remarks, which "lobster boy" was not. He even smiled if Kokichi was clever about it. Shuichi, however, not so much. 

Perhaps it was time to console Shuichi, who would still get visibly uncomfortable, if not upset, at any mention of yesterday's accident. Shuichi always treated him well, so no need to be nervous, right? 

Keebo caught him on his way back to the dormitory after dinner, hands stuffed in his pockets and slouching. His feet seemed to drag on the ground as he walked. Where were Kaede and Kaito? He looked around. No sign of either of them. 

"Hey Shuichi!" Keebo called out, stretching his hand up into the air as high as he could stretch. Shuichi grimaced and straightened his posture, arms now stiff at his sides. "Hey Keebo." 

As Keebo approached him, he took notice of Shuichi's rigid stance and refusal to make eye contact. His eyes darted around the courtyard, desperately trying to land anywhere that wasn't Keebo's face. They landed on the space right above Keebo's head, as Shuichi had a good 4 or so inches of height over him. It was like watching a deer being confronted by a rabbit. Shuichi's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. 

"What's wrong?" Keebo asked, an edge of concern escaping into his voice. Shuichi stayed silent. He suddenly became very interested in his shoes. 

"You've been weird all day. I barely even saw you talking to your friends! Is it because of the soup thing from yesterday?" He crossed his arms and stared straight up at Shuichi. The evening breeze came up behind Shuichi and blew his hair into his own face, and Keebo's hair behind his neck. It was almost cinematic. 

"I don't know," He began. "Just a little embarrassed about it, that's all." He put his hand behind his neck and looked up a little. "Are you mad at me for it?" 

"Mad?" Keebo's eyes widened "You thought I was mad at you? Never! I mean, maybe if it was someone else but-" 

"Someone else? Why would that matter?" 

"Oh I mean, I guess it wouldn't." It was Keebo's turn to be flustered. He had no idea that was even possible. "Aha haha." 

"You sure you don't hate me for it?" 

"I'm sure I don't hate you for it." 

"Then I'm glad I got soup on you." Shuichi said with a smile. It was a stark contrast from his behavior just a few moments ago. Keebo tilted his head and stared at him. 

"Wait. I meant like as opposed to someone else. Like imagine if I ran into Tenko." 

"Oh!" Keebo laughed. "I'm glad you got soup on me too. If I was Tenko, you'd be dead right now." 

Shuichi put his hand over his mouth to cover his laugh. "Bro hug?" 

"Huh?" 

"Like this," Shuichi demonstrated. "Give me your hand." 

He took Keebo's extended hand and pulled him closer, before giving him a hearty thump on the back with his other hand. There was some sort of metallic clang. 

Keebo understood and returned gesture, making sure not to hit him too hard. Even though he wasn't very strong, he didn't want to slap him with his block-of-metal hand. They let go of each other and stood in silence for a few seconds. 

"I'm gonna head to my room." Shuichi's voice cut through the tension. "Thanks for talking to me today. I'll see you tomorrow." Shuichi began to head inside. 

"Oh ok." Keebo smiled. "Goodnight." He opened his mouth to say something, before promptly closing it. Shuichi was already inside. 

His heart of copper and wires was beating harder than it ever had before, but he wasn't quite sure why. 

Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange indeed, Keebo.


	4. Mittens

### Keebo

The muggy summer air began to shift to an alpine cold. The artificial weather system didn't stop the chilly winds from dancing through the outdoors, ripping heat away from anyone unfortunate enough to be outside. The inside of the school and dormitories became warmer and cozier. A fireplace appeared in the dormitory's common areas. The trees leaves changed colors and died, but the rain cycle kept the grass alive, perhaps just a bit wilted.

Students began to wake up to find new winter clothes in their closets; gloves, earmuffs, coats, scarves, warm boots. Most people jumped at the chance to accessorize, tired of the same exact uniform every day. Even switching it up the smallest bit was relief from the monotony for everyone.

Everyone except for Keebo. Because he was a robot, he was the only one that didn't technically need any warm clothing. Apparently, Monokuma hadn't bothered to give him any winter clothes at all, accidently excluding him from the excitement of waking up to new clothes in his closet. Robots feel cold too, you know. Especially temperature-sensitive robots.

"Why does everyone else get winter clothes except for me?" Keebo exclaimed, irritated. "It's not like I don't wear clothes!"

"Well, I mean, you kinda don't." Said Kaede. She knocked on his shoulder piece. There was a metallic clang. Keebo frowned. "You could ask Monokuma maybe."

"Eh. He gives me the creeps. I'd really rather not." Kaede nodded in agreement.

"I'd give you my scarf or something, but they're all pink and you probably don't really want that," Kaede said thoughtfully. Her eyes lit up. "I bet Shuichi could help us!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to Shuichi's room, despite his lame protesting. God, what was up with him and Shuichi lately?

"Hey Shuichi!" Kaede called, banging on his door. A tired looking Shuichi answered the door. He grunted at Kaede, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's almost noon! Why are you still asleep?" She lightly scolded. Shuichi grunted in response.

She then shoved Keebo in front of the door, who Shuichi probably hadn't even noticed was there. Shuichi gave a surprised yelp and stumbled backwards. Obviously, she hadn't considered that Shuichi was far closer, and by extension far more comfortable, with her than he was with Keebo at the moment. There had also been a strange, ongoing tension between the two of them for some time, which neither party had been able to overcome just yet. "Keebo needs something!" She proudly announced.

Keebo, who had not expected to be put on the spot like that, hesitated, blank faced. He blinked, before being pulled back to Earth. "Shuichi! I am in need of winter clothing! Kaede thought you might have something catering to my style!" He said, perhaps a bit too formal. He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips, trying to hide any nervousness.

"Oh! Sure, I guess. Come in." Shuichi held open the door. The two seated themselves on the dorm-supplied couch.

Shuichi began to rummage through his closet. "So what were you thinking?"

Keebo thought for a second. "Maybe... Mittens?"

"Like these?"

"Those match him so well!" Kaede bubbled. "Remember to make sure you guys have similarly sized hands before you give them to him!" she instructed.

Shuichi placed the mittens on the table in front of the couch, then leaned on it for support. He held his other hand up in front of Keebo. "Fastest way to check."

In a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, Keebo's eyes widened, going back to normal in an instant. He held his hand up to Shuichi's, their palms touching in the middle. For once, Shuichi managed to stop the redness from creeping up his face, threatening to blow his cover. Shuichi, despite being noticeably taller than Keebo, did not have significantly bigger hands. The mittens would be a bit loose, but there's no reason why they wouldn't work. Kaede watched obliviously. 

"Do you get cold?" Asked Shuichi. 

"Yeah." Keebo shrugged, keeping his hand pressed against Shuichi's. He paid careful attention to it's warmth. 

"And Monokuma never gave you any winter clothes?" 

"No." 

"That's messed up." 

The two realized at the same time that they were still touching each other's hands. In fact, Shuichi's fingers were beginning to slip between Keebo's, almost lacing them with his own. Shuichi grabbed for the mittens, and Keebo desperately tried to look natural as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Then, a surprise; Shuichi picked up one of the mittens and held it open, inviting Keebo to put his hand in. Keebo slid his hand in, after ungracefully ripping it from his pocket. Shuichi patted the sides, ensuring his hand was snug inside. It fit like, well, a glove. 

"Does it fit?" Kaede asked, on the edge of her seat. Keebo beamed, and Shuichi noticed. Keebo's smile was enough of an answer for Kaede. 

"I think you need these a lot more than I do." Shuichi said, passing him the other mitten. "I hope you like them. Let me see if I can also find a scarf or something for you." 

Even after parting ways, Keebo felt a little flustered, and a lot over the moon. The mittens didn't come off until it was time for him to go to sleep.


End file.
